Shattered reflections
by belia
Summary: - Finished - The end to the end. What if time were reversed and Alternate Universes met? Would it be for good or bad?
1. Prolouge

The beginning of the end  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...yet, K.A.Applegate owns everything....so far.  
  
This chapter is basically the Epilouge of 'The Ellimist Chronicles' and if you haven't read them or finished the book #54 then i warn you, there are sploilers and you'll find it hard to understand.  
  
This is a story twisted strangely around the Ellimist, the Animorphs and time itself.  
  
Prolouge  
  
*~*  
  
He faced the dying human, 'Now you know who I am, what I am.'  
  
'Yeah, you were a kid. Like me in some ways, a kid who got in way too deep and couldn't get back out.'  
  
'A kid.'  
  
'You were trapped, you still are. I've been trapped'  
  
'Yes,' he replied.  
  
'Was I one of your game pieces? Were all six of us just game pieces?'  
  
He seemed to think and consider. He did not know what to say.  
  
'I did not cause you to be one of the six. You were....you were....a happy accident. An unwitting contribution from the human race to it's own survival.'  
  
The human was silent. No begging, no pleading for life. At the end, acceptance came even to this strong, turbulent spirit.  
  
'You said I could ask one more question.'  
  
'Yes,' he replied.  
  
'I can't ask if we win, I can't ask if it will all turn out okay.'  
  
'I don't know these answers.'  
  
'Okay, then answer this, Ellimist: Did I...did I make a difference? My life, and my ...my death....was I worth it? Did my life really matter?'  
  
'Yes. You were brave. You were strong. You were good. You mattered.'  
  
`Yeah. Okay, then. Okay, then.'  
  
And a small strand of space-time went dark and coiled into nothingness. A star shone were the life of the human ended. I tugged at the thin line that controlled the child's future and almost instantly did it spring back and glow again. Life still shining as though been for years.  
  
I spoke, `She will live.'  
  
*~*  
  
I changed the epilouge slightly.  
  
The next one should be up soon!  
  
I'll really appreciate it if you give reviews. Constuctive critism is welcome. 


	2. 1

Thanx for reading and please, im begging here, review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything K.A.Applegate owns, everything else is mine.  
  
*~*  
  
My full name is Marine Level, three spar, Main Brach, Right-messenger, twenty nine.  
  
My Chosen name is Mirage.  
  
My game name is Dryhad.  
  
I am Ketran. Or I was, I don't know what I am anymore. Maybe the most powerful being in the universe. I really don't know.  
  
*~*  
  
I couldn't watch it, he was allowing the human child die, after all she had done. She was one of the few that saved humankind in itself. And she was to die.  
  
Maybe it was a deal, that one would give a life and the war would end, and she was chosen. Nonetheless, even if he did want to stop her dying, he couldn't. It was not allowed by the rules. He couldn't.  
  
But I could. I could stop it. And I would.  
  
Without the knowing of the Ellimist, I changed time, reversed it. She would live. I would make sure of that.  
  
I shimmered and appeared next to the Ellimist. He was surprised. I guess he would be, I was in my Ketran form. And his face held a questioning look.  
  
`My name is Dryhad....'  
  
`The gamer Dryhad?'  
  
`The same to you,' I replied without a touch of expression, `The one you refused so very long ago. But. But I prefer you call me Mirage. The games we played as youths mean nothing anymore.'  
  
`Dryhad, Mirage. You are not....'  
  
`Dead? How then am I speaking to you? I am all but dead. The creature that called himself father, he made you belive me dead, vague memories of a gamer, no expectation of a survival. I was dead....in your fake...your unbelieving imagination.'  
  
`Yes. But. But this does not explain the happening with the child.'  
  
`She shall live.' I said again.  
  
`It is against the rules of engagement.'  
  
`The rules are for you and Crayak, not me, I am entitled to do what I please. I can destroy planets and whole solar systems, but I choose not to, I choose to help them.'  
  
`But,' his face was hard, `you yourself will fall under these rules by changing time. Would you sacrifice your freedom for the life of a mere child?'  
  
I glanced quickly at the female, her face was that of anger, she had not lost her way of tolerating. Quickly I spoke to him again.  
  
`Yes, I am.'  
  
And so it was that moment I fell under the rules of engagement. The rules that would control almost all my being and freedom. For what? For the chance of saving humanity. The chance of a meeting, a meeting that will ultimatly change the future itself.  
  
*~*  
  
Ok, I know it's short, but what can you do?  
  
Thanx for the reviews, I didn't expect so many, cause after all, I basically copied the epilouge of `The Ellimist Chronicles.' (don't sue me!)  
  
But next chapter's should be up soon. 


	3. 2

Reverse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own much, only Mirage.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was silent. I turned and shimmered away. I was scared. I was scared my action was wrong, maybe I wasn't supposed to give her life back. Maybe she was supposed to die. Maybe. I couldn't do much anymore anyway. I had done what I had done and I couldn't change it.  
  
Or could I?  
  
Once again, I turned to the strands of space-time. So many there were, millions, billions, even zillions of lives I had control of. I could kill anyone I wanted. Anyone except Crayak, he was machine, he was evil. It was unfair. The one thing I longed to kill was indestructable by space-time. Like me.  
  
I focused again and I found the one strand I was searching for. Time. Rachel's life. I tried to move it, forward. It wouldn't change.  
  
The rules. I had fallen under them. It was over. No longer could I do as I pleased, my freedom had ended, I had become a player. A player in the game, the game that controlled itself. The game that I could only change or help indirectly.  
  
*~*  
  
I watched as Toomin told Rachel she would be sent back, time reversed. It was a fair deal, and I wondered how the rules were not broken. She would be sent back before the she was told to murder another and lose her life herself, the yeerk threat would be over and all the Animorphs would be alive. She nodded and smiled, almost contented.  
  
'Then you will go back.'  
  
There was a flash and she was gone. Time reversed.  
  
*~*  
  
'Toomin.' I called  
  
He jerked at the sound of his chosen name. I guess he hadn't heard it for a while.  
  
'Toomin,' I repeated, 'I have a challenge for you.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'A game, Toomin. Like the games we played at home, long ago.'  
  
He nodded, then asked. 'How?'  
  
'I was in control, Toomin. Of everything I wanted to be in control of. I was. Not anymore, but I still have childhood memories. Memories I have collected. And this particular game was one of them.'  
  
He nodded again.  
  
'Shall we immerse than?' I asked  
  
'On the other side.' He said with a smile. The old traditions were not forgotten, even after many milleniums.  
  
*~*  
  
The game was simple, he had played the same before. The Pangabans against the Gunja Wave. I had deliberately chosen it, for the reason of wanting to see his choice. I believed he would choose the Pangabans again. But he surprised me. He chose the Gunja Wave. And so the game proceeded. I made the same minimal move he had done with his fellow Ketran, and still did Toomin surprise me. He had increased the population of the Gunja Wave, it was a repeatition of the same game he had played with Inidar. It caused the same damage. The Pangaban became extinct soon enough.  
  
I walked away and shimmered again without another word.  
  
And still I had questions. Had Toomin really changed that much? Had the war really affected him in that way? There was only one way to find out.  
  
*~*  
  
I had a private discussion. With Crayak. Yes, Crayak. I was scared. But we made a deal. A new game, a game that we control. A game where we could interfere almost directly, but not with time. Anything else. Yes.  
  
'Toomin.'  
  
'Yes?' his voice held reluctancy.  
  
'I have another game…'  
  
'I am finished with games, don't you see, Mirage. There was already a game. One where I spent centuries playing. Games are hopeless.'  
  
'We made a deal.'  
  
'Not with me.'  
  
'No, with me and Crayak.'  
  
He turned suddenly. 'Crayak doesn't 'deal''  
  
'He does. When it is one he cannot refuse.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'A game Ellimist, I game where there are no rules. Except for time. And one other factor. That is all. It is Freedom, Toomin. How can you not accept?'  
  
He glared suspiciously. 'What game?'  
  
'We immerse first.' I said, then turned and shimmered away.  
  
*~*  
  
He followed, I knew he would. As I had said before, who refused freedom when given the chance? Crayak was already there. He gave Ellimist an evil smile before turning to me. I explained the game. We would each choose a sentient species to play. They would be our….pieces. Then each of us were allowed to make one move, time not a choice. Then we would choose a form, a form of any creature.  
  
Ellimist interuppted, 'Will this form be permanent?'  
  
'No. We may move out of it at anytime. And become what we are now. Beings of power. But. But if your form dies, you cannot interfere any longer. You may only watch from here. Watch how the changes you have made will and have affected….all.'  
  
He nodded, then looked to Crayak. 'We must make a promise. To follow these rules as we have done before.'  
  
Crayak gave a menacing grin. I my heart stopped. I thought he wouldn't accept. 'Yes.' I let out a breath and took in another.  
  
'Ok then, may the game begin. Choose.'  
  
'The yeerks.' Crayak, obviously.  
  
What I had expected. 'No. The Yeerks are gone. You would be reversing time to bring them back.'  
  
He snarled 'Then I will make my move before choosing my species.'  
  
I nodded.  
  
He spoke his game core. 'To have the Iskoort choose parasitic lives over symbiotic. My species….the yoorts.'  
  
'You cannot,' interrupted Ellimist, 'the iskoort was promised safe.'  
  
'It is a new game Ellimist, the old rules mean nothing anymore.'  
  
The Ellimist's eyes widened. 'It only takes time before they reach earth! It would be the yeerk fight once again!,' he swallowed, it was plain to see he was afraid. 'Then, in my case, I choose the humans. The Animorphs.'  
  
'Your move?' I asked  
  
'To repair the feelings lost in war.'  
  
It was a small move, but it would affect many, and it would change the perspective of more.  
  
He had changed. And he hadn't as well. He was still the gentle Ellimist that wanted to help others but different all the same. But war had changed him, he was arrogant and fierce and…things he as a child had never been before. He reminded me of…well, me. War changed people in ways unimaginable.  
  
'Then I choose the Animorphs as well.' I spoke  
  
'But you can't,' Ellimist appalled. 'Two cannot share one being or one core.'  
  
'But I do not choose the Animorphs you have chosen. My game core? To have an Alternate Universe cross the universe the Animorphs reside in.'  
  
I knew they were shocked, but I had spoken words and the last game core was opened.  
  
The game had begun.  
  
*~*  
  
Ok, this chapter isn't all that good and is a bit confusing.  
  
But I'll write and post the next one soon. Thanx for the reviews, cos im only on the second chapter. 


	4. 3

A turn of Fate  
  
Here's the next chapter…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Mirage..  
  
Plz review!!!  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel's point of view  
  
*~*  
  
'Rachel?'  
  
I shook from my thoughts  
  
'yeah, what?'  
  
'Oh, you're alive…' He was being sarcastic, I know. But that was the amazing part. I was alive. It was Marco talking. I wasn't dead. And yet I remembered the pain, the anger, the frustration of the battle. Of dying. The sadness as Tobias cried for me. I remembered Jake's words.  
  
I looked up and smiled. We were in the barn. Cassie's barn. But not for battle, for reunion. Everyone was there, Jake, Marco, Ax, in his natural form, Cassie and Tobias. Tobias, my love, no longer grieving for me. He was in his human morph, but I knew it was for two hours only. Still I was happy.  
  
The war was over. No more fighting. But still, even now, there was a part of me that longed for more. I knew it, Jake had said it. I longed for battle, for bloodshed, for pain.  
  
What I didn't know was that I would get it…..  
  
*~*  
  
Ellimist's point of view  
  
*~*  
  
We were on the same side, Mirage and I. We both fought for good. But I felt against her. Instinct maybe, but I didn't like her. She had made Alternate Universes cross, a deliberate move to indirectly change time. Who knew what else it would change. She was bringing me back into war, she was bringing all of us back into war. The Andalites, the humans, everyone.  
  
But. But I finally had freedom. She had found a way. There would be no battle among us, it would be among other species. We would play the game. We would be the players. And also the pieces.  
  
The game had started. We had a time limit of 3 hours to inform our species, our pieces, of the battle approaching.  
  
I appeared in the barn in my Ketran form. The wise man.  
  
*~*  
  
Jake's POV  
  
*~*  
  
He appeared. In his wise man guise. Who knew what he wanted of us now? He was all powerful and still did he need the help of the pitiful humans, of children.  
  
'You!' cried Marco accusingly. 'What did you do? Why do we not remember finishing the yeerks? Why are they gone, but we have no memory of the final moments?' His voice softened, 'was it even real?'  
  
IT WAS REAL, MORE REAL THAN ANYTHING YOU COULD HAVE IMAGINED OR DREAMED OF.  
  
'Than answer this Ellimist.' I said. 'Why do we not remember, none of us, the end of it. The end of the yeerk threat.'  
  
RACHEL KNOWS.  
  
We turned, eyes at Rachel. She looked up, troubled. Then shook her hair as though it was nothing of importance.  
  
'What happened?' I asked, slight annoyance caught my tone.  
  
Her expression was troubled once again, her voice was whispered, all confidence disappeared. 'I died. In the end, you…you told me to kill Tom. And I died.'  
  
'And?' my voice was short of strangled. I had sent Rachel away to kill my brother. I had ended her life.  
  
'The Ellimist. And another. Her name was Merage, or something. She saved me, she sent me back, here.'  
  
My eyes downcast, it was involuntary. 'What do want now Ellimist?'  
  
TO GIVE YOU INFORMATION.  
  
'Yeah, what?' Tobias said, his face held no emotion but I knew he was hurting inside.  
  
THERE WILL BE A BATTLE, ANOTHER. THE YOORTS.  
  
Marco glanced suspiciously, 'The yoorts? That name….where have I heard it before'  
  
Rachel was first to recall. 'Oh those filthy slugs! I knew we should have killed them when we had a chance!'  
  
'You mean…the Iskoort?' Cassie hadn't said much, and I knew that hearing that the Iskoort had chosen parasitic lives made her angry. 'How could they?'  
  
'Not them,' I said realising, 'Crayak.'  
  
'I thought the rules of the game you were playing didn't allow it.' It was Marco who had spoken.  
  
THERE IS A NEW WAR, A NEW BATTLE. AND YOU ARE PART OF IT.  
  
'No!' I cried. 'I am not willing to fight the yeerks…the yoorts all over. The results, Tom…Rachel….no…'  
  
'Neither.' The rest agreed.  
  
YOU HAVE NO CHOICE. BUT THIS TIME, THERE IS ASSISTANCE. MIRAGE, SHE HAS FOUND AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. THEY HAVE ALREADY CROSSED YOUR PATH.  
  
I interrupted. 'An alternate universe. As in another Animorphs?'  
  
YES. THEY ARE WAITING. IN MORPH OUTSIDE THE BARN AT THIS VERY MOMENT.  
  
WORDS OF ADVICE: THINGS ARE DIFFERENT IN ALTERNATE UNIVERSES. DO NOT TRY TO COMPARE, NOR CONTRAST. NOT ALL WILL BE SIMILAR, OR DIFFERENT.  
  
I nodded and waited for the reactions of the others. There faces were of anger, frustration, sadness, amazement. He turned away.  
  
I WILL JOIN YOU SOON. AS WILL MIRAGE.  
  
*~*  
  
This chapter might be kinda short, but the next is up. People who are reading. Please review!! Please!!!!  
  
Anywaz, thanx…. 


	5. 4

Differences  
  
Thanx for reviewing…and here's the next chapter  
  
*~*  
  
Tobias' POV  
  
*~*  
  
'OK.' I spoke. That was really…' I stopped talking, as my time as human was almost up.  
  
'Weird?' Rachel supplied  
  
'Insane?' Marco, of course.  
  
'Strange? Cassie asked  
  
Yeah, I guess. But I think we better meet up with this Alternate Universe animorphs.  
  
I barely understand, but I follow Tobias' call. Ax said.  
  
'Don't you think we should be in morph too, just in case it's a trap?' Marco asked sceptically.  
  
'Yeah. All to bird morphs.' Jake ordered.  
  
And so a red tail hawk, two ospreys, a peregrin falcon, a bald eagle and a harrier flew from the barn, to meet with their new destiny.  
  
Where are they? Marco asked. this better not be a trick.  
  
God, you people are blind I muttered up.  
  
They seemingly took the same plan we did Ax commented.  
  
It was true. Above us were two harriers, a merlin, a peregrin falcon, two ospreys and a red-tailed hawk. Birds of prey, like us. But there was one thing that confused me, there were seven of them, not six.  
  
A split second later, the red-tail swooped at me, I turned my left wing and dropped about 2 feet, avoiding the attack.  
  
Hey! What's the matter with you!  
  
Hi! the red-tail called, too cheerful, if you asked me. are you the other animorphs?  
  
Yeah I mumbled, while brushing off my feathers. Hey guys, we've got company.  
  
Hi! she called again, the voice was definetly female. Im Jackie  
  
It may have been me, but it did sound like she was the leader and she reminded me awfully of Jake, except a much…'cheerful' version.  
  
and this is Ryan she indicated to the first harrier, then to the second Clarise.. Micheal indicating the peregrin falcon. Tyla the merlin and David the osprey.  
  
who's the other? Jake asked. We had formed a circular-like form, it would have been bad security back when the yeerks were around, but now, it doesn't matter.  
  
Oh, that's Mirage, don't you have someone like her, um…like the Ellimist or something?  
  
oh, yeah Rachel had spoken he's not here though  
  
Who are you? the osprey asked, the voice was male, David's. It sounded strangely familiar.  
  
Jake. The answer was short and simple, and the falcon's head cocked at us, telling us to introduce ourselves. We followed suit.  
  
Rachel.  
  
Cassie.  
  
Tobias  
  
Man, my name's Marco.  
  
My name is Aximili Esgarouth Isthill  
  
Oh, well, what happened in your universe? It was a strange question, but I guess, nothing is that strange anymore.  
  
Not much, Rachel said, slightly sarcastic. I died, than I was brought back to life by osprey Mirage here.  
  
Oh…  
  
So, I said, forcing a laugh, I was determined to change the subject. Who's the nothlit?  
  
I had meant it as a joke, but I guess they took it seroiusly. Jake turned to me.  
  
What are you doing? he hissed.  
  
It was a joke? I would had strugged if I had shoulders.  
  
What do mean a nothlit?  
  
Someone stuck in morph… I replied, I know I should have let it go, but I guess I really wanted to know.  
  
You mean past the two hour limit?  
  
Why do you ask?  
  
I forced another laugh cause' im one  
  
You mean, your stuck as red-tail hawk? Your joking right?  
  
No, im a nothlit, im stuck as a red-tail I didn't want pity.  
  
They fell silent, I guess they did pity me. Great.  
  
*~*  
  
Sorry this chapter is a bit short…  
  
I get another chapter posted soon!!!  
  
I don't know how long the story will turn out to be, I just write.  
  
Anywaz, thanx for the reviews and thanx for reading!!!  
  
So long for now!!! 


	6. 5

New allies  
  
Ok, here's the next chapter. I wont write for a while after this, cos im going on a short trip, about 4 days….  
  
But I should have some stories by then….  
  
*~*  
  
Cassie's POV  
  
*~*  
  
'We could talk in the barn.' I said, breaking the silence.  
  
We floated through the door. No one was inside, but there wouldn't be, would there? My parents were out.  
  
One by one, they demorphed. I did too, I felt it be more appropriate. Tyla came first, she was a estreen, like me. But then, so was Ryan, his feathers had melted in a sort of pattern, first the right arm, then the left. He would have no trouble. David was appearing more slowly at first, but I already knew who he was. Micheal was halfway before I had finished.  
  
It was sudden, Micheal and Jackie, both cried out.  
  
Help! he cried. No way am I going to be stuck…' Even in the intense eyes of the falcon, I could see fear.  
  
Focus I soothed, Form a picture of yourself in your mind. Slow at first, but then faster, did his human body emerge. He relaxed and finished the morph. Clarise was still harrier and I began to worry. But barely a second had passed before her feathers began to disappear. I watched intently until she was fully human. I focused again on the people around me and found Jackie barely less than a hawk. She had feathers on her half formed arms and talons instead of feet. She was barely a few feet tall and panicking.  
  
Oh my god! Help me, please.. she sobbed I don't want to be a hawk forever.  
  
I began to walk forwards toward her, but it was Tyla who reached her first.  
  
Jackie she whispered in what seemed like an ear. The words were than inaudible, but they were helping, definilty. I should have been glad I know, but something was tugging at the back of my mind. Something was wrong.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Sorry, this is way…WAY too short, but I have to go and I'll write some in about 4 days….  
  
So long… 


	7. 6

Strange coincidences  
  
Thanx for all the reviews. And don't worry, none of the them are going to be Mary Sues.. you'll see what I mean if you keep reading…  
  
Sorry, but there might be some similarities between them, but no clones, they ARE going to be different in some way or another.  
  
*~*  
  
Marco's point of view  
  
*~*  
  
Ok, so they demorphed. Cassie did too. I, for one, seriously thought that at least one would become a nothlit, probably not a good thing, but wasn't I supposed to be the skeptical one? Well I was skeptic alright.  
  
'Hey Jake,' I whispered, 'you think it's a bit strange that, you know, things are so weird and… I dunno…different and coincidental?'  
  
He gave me a look, a type that said, 'well, what do you expect?'  
  
I shrugged it off, 'I dunno.'  
  
I really didn't, and it surprised me how it took so long for me to see. The David, the one standing in front of me was the David we, like in our universe, first trapped as a rat. Then….but now? He was part of the group of Animorphs in that supposedly other universe. It was just all too strange.  
  
The rest of them, for a fact, didn't look like us at all. I mean, take Clarise, you'd think she'd be a replica or identical copy of Cassie. But she was instead, more like Rachel. Tall and beautiful. Something else to dread about. See? Weird.  
  
Anyway, we sat around the barn and did the whole, 'Let's get to know each other.' It was Jackie's idea, I swear, she's got the whole Cassie thing going.  
  
So, Jackie was their leader, she's Asian, outgoing and a tree-hugger. Michael, looks kind of like me, and, unlike me, was very shy. He introduced himself by saying, 'Im Michael.' Kind of feel sorry for the guy. Ryan, I think he said he was Spanish, he's kind of tall and he didn't give me a good impression. Not a nice guy, I'd say. David. Enough said. Exactly the same as the old David we knew, but part of the good guy's team. Tyla, amazingly, she looks almost exactly like Taylor, the one who tortured Tobias.  
  
And after that we started talking about, well, Jake and Jackie started talking about what they thinks going to happen. The rest of us just sat and looked at each other. They didn't really want to talk. Neither did I.  
  
'Quiet, aren't you?' I said, forcing a laugh.  
  
They looked at me like I was a bug, annoying.  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
'Oh, nothing.' So, if they didn't want to talk, then we wouldn't.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel  
  
*~*  
  
Two whole hours.  
  
Two long, boring hours we sat there. Staring at each other, fascinating, isn't it?  
  
Well, Jackie and Jake seemed to be having the time of their lives. Talking, joking, not caring at all about us. They told us to wait. Watch out for danger, 'The Yoorts could be here anytime.' Half of us were asleep, I wanted to be asleep. Even Mirage was bored, she was in Andalite form, her eyes were open but she seemed to be asleep, not moving, heavy breathing. Symptoms of boredom.  
  
There was a flash of light. Then a human appeared, I didn't know the human body, but I knew who it was.  
  
'Ellimist.'  
  
Mirage's face was indifferent, but her voice sounded from somewhere else.  
  
WHY HAVE YOU COME?  
  
'To even things out a bit, Mirage. You know how it is. Now I say, come back into the form you so wisely chose.'  
  
The Andalite's eyes flashed with something that seemed a lot like anger. The a female thought speak.  
  
The same to you, Ellimist. Too bad it wasn't wise enough.  
  
'The meaning of which?'  
  
Tyla turned around from where she was sitting and did the strangest thing. A voice overtook her's, different. Not her own. And it spoke harsh words.  
  
'You will understand soon, Ellimist.'  
  
*~*  
  
Sorry people, I write too many short chapters. And there aren't many left. So please keep reading and reviewing. And thanx to all them people who did review!!  
  
See ya for now…. 


	8. 7

First signs of danger.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Applegate owns, everything else, I do.  
  
So, here's the next chapter, It probably is a bit short as well, and a bit hard to understand, as is the rest of the story. But thanx for the reviews. Also there might be around 3-4 chapters left, depends on how short the chapters are!!! But you'll see, im still writing.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
*~*  
  
Her face was distorted in what you might even call fury. It was only for a fleeting instant but unmistakable. Definitely anger. Then Tyla just shook her head and laughed as though nothing had happened.  
  
My feelings about her? I don't like her. For one thing, she looks like Taylor, and that could hardly be a good thing. I wanted to kill someone, anyone, for the pain they put Tobias through. And another, instinct. And I've learnt to trust my instincts.  
  
She just laughed and looked slightly disorientated.  
  
'What was that about?' She said, giving a probable false smile.  
  
We were all staring at her as thought the strangest thing had happened, and not much is strange anymore, compared to what we all had been through.  
  
Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. 'What's wrong?'  
  
We all straightened up, 'oh, nothing.' We replied. But something was wrong, definitely wrong.  
  
*~*  
  
We had separated, it was almost six anyway. And I was supposed to be home by five thirty.  
  
'Young lady, where do you think you have been?' My mum. Not exactly a good time.  
  
'Well, I think I have been over at Cassie's.' I said, without stopping.  
  
'Don't act smart.' She yelled. She probably had a bad day too.  
  
'Sorry.' I mumbled, then slammed the door.  
  
I lay for about an hour. Not really thinking of much, just resting. I haven't had rest in a long time. And now we would have to go though it all over again. Great. Battle parasitic aliens again. No…but now with a bunch of other people who seem to think there so much better. I have a wonderful life. I wonder who's envious me.  
  
There were a rustling of wings, a red-tail, no, two red-tails. Great, Jackie.  
  
Rachel.  
  
'Yeah?' I sighed, trying not to sound too annoyed.  
  
There's been a sighting. Over near the forest. We think it may be the location of the new feeding area for the Yoorts.  
  
'How come Jake's not here?'  
  
Oh, he found another entrance. He went with the rest to check it out.  
  
If I had thought about it for longer, I might have known just how long and hard it was to find an entrance. Now, we found two? I could have been suspicious, but all I said was.  
  
'Yeah, whatever. I'll be ready in a minute.' God, did she have to sound so….i dunno…serious?  
  
I stripped down to my morphing outfit and began having a mental argument. Eagle or Owl?  
  
Owl, I decided. It would be dark soon anyway. The feathers rippled almost in a pattern-like direction across my arms, then melded to a 3-d form. Then I began to shrink. Kind of like falling, really. Like your falling and falling and never going to hit. I wasn't even fully eagle when I stretched my wings and lifted off the ground. The last of my legs disappeared and became talons when I flew with ease, out the window.  
  
My sight wasn't all that good, but it was better than human sight. We circled the forest almost twice before Jackie and Tobias recognised the area.  
  
Over there! she cried, You see that bench? I saw a man slide it slightly and walk right through the tree behind it!  
  
Yeah, Ok.  
  
I checked in all directions, sight was becoming easier, it was getting darker. Nobody was near. I swooped right onto a branch of the supposedly invisible entrance to the Yeerk, I mean Yoort, pool. I tapped at it slightly with my talon and it hit bark, a tree trunk.  
  
You sure? I called  
  
Try moving the bench first! Was her answer. Yeah, and how was I supposed to do that alone?  
  
Yeah, how? I retorted. I might have sounded rude, I didn't care.  
  
Demorph.  
  
Oh, yeah. Maybe. But what happens if someone sees me? Oh, we were in the middle of the forest and there was no one near for a least a mile. I demorphed. Reaching for the bench, I felt uneasy. And when I pushed it, my suspicions were confirmed.  
  
*~*  
  
Another chapter done.  
  
Anywaz, thanx again and see ya! 


	9. 8

Against all odds  
  
Disclaimer: I own my stuff. I don't own other stuff. I hate disclaimers.  
  
OK, I've totally changed and revised it. That chapter was really bad, so I posted another. It's probably going to change the story a lot.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
*~*  
  
I pushed the bench, and it did slide. In fact, it slid so much as to reveal ground. No hole, not in the tree truck, not in the ground, no nothing.  
  
'Hey Jack-'  
  
I was cut short when Jackie and Tyla came from behind me and held me in an lock. It might have been stupid, I know but I was so enraged I began to morph grizzly. It wasn't good. Course, brown hair was replacing my blond and my feet were turning to grizzly's paws before they realised what was happening. Tyla, being the estreen, began the transition to lion. But I was morphing faster, weird, what anger does to you.  
  
It began a one on one battle between a grizzly and a lion, and I was invincible. Sheer power rushed through my paws and I grabbed a half-morphed Jackie.  
  
Demorph Tyla. Demorph or I'll kill her. I kept my voice calm and low. It was a bluff.  
  
You wouldn't! she cried  
  
Watch me. I gave Jackie the slightest tap with my paw and she fell unconscious.  
  
Stop! Tyla cried, fear was growing audible in her voice. I'll demorph, watch, I'll demorph. Just don't hurt her.  
  
She did and I knocked her unconscious too. I guess it was unfair, but who should be talking about fair. They just tricked me. Also, dragging them back would be a lot easier if they weren't struggling.  
  
In grizzly morph, I carried them to the edge of the forest, then I demorphed. It was hard carrying them once I was human so I ended updragging them back to the barn. Amazingly, Jake, Tobias and Ax were already there. As so Micheal, Clarise and David. But they were tied up and unconscious.  
  
Jake looked at me with empty eyes, expression could not be deciphered, but when he spoke, I knew how he must have felt. 'They took Cassie and Marco.'  
  
I sank down to the ground. My legs wouldn't work, I lost complete strength. 'How?'  
  
It was Tobias who answered, his voice monotone. 'Same lies, same strategy, it just turned out different.'  
  
'But how? Couldn't they have morphed or…or something?'  
  
'Cassie….Cassie trusted them and Marco was out in the open. He didn't risk it.'  
  
I stopped arguing. There was no point. It was just so…unfair. Why?  
  
May I be right in offering the suggestion that they might…exchange….Cassie and Marco for what they want from us?  
  
'Ax? What they want? They want us, Ax. Us, dead. Dead, or at least slaves of the Yoorts.'  
  
He faltered too, I guess the truth finally hit him like it did to me. Acceptance….I hate it. But I would get them back, I would…somehow….  
  
*~*  
  
Marco's POV  
  
*~*  
  
I woke with bruises and scratches all over me. At least I wasn't alone, Cassie was with me, at least I think it was Cassie. She looked worst than I did. Her hair was tangled into knots and her face was scarred, who knew if it was permanent. I remembered vague images before I had passed out. Ryan….Ryan and I think it was Mirage, I'm not so sure.  
  
Movement! A sudden jerking came Cassie when she woke. 'Whe-re are we?'  
  
'Er….I dunno. I think Ryan and the Mirage or something kidnapped us.'  
  
She bolted up and turned from side to side, looking for danger. We were in some type of chamber. Opaque walls and ceiling. 'What?' Cassie screeched. She was scared, I could tell, because I was too.  
  
We sat for who knows how long. Felt like centuries, could have only been a couple of minutes. Finally something happened. One of the walls shimmered and Mirage stepped in. She was in a form I'd seen before, it was somewhat similar to that of the Ellimist's.  
  
Come. Come, or die.  
  
I glanced at Cassie and I think we both decided to die later than earlier. We followed. We were led through spiraling staircases and never-ending corridors, I had no memory of a place like this, anything like this. Then we were thrown into another jail. Another box we would be stuck in, probably until they found some other geometric-shaped home to put us.  
  
Another century passed, or so it seemed. 'I think they found us a triangle...' I joked hopelessly.  
  
We were dragged this time and then given stale food, bread and something else, rotten meat, I think. Then we were tied up. Tied up in a cage, like a wild animal. I could hear panicked voices and terrifying screams coming from a distance and then it hit me. I turned to Cassie and her eyes were hollow and filled with terror. She knew too, she knew where we were going.  
  
We were being taken to the Yoort pool.  
  
*~*  
  
So...do you think it's any better than the other one, it was only a little change after all. But anyway, I have a ending in mind. And there's going to be about 2 chapters left, and one's going to be the epilougue (or is it epilogue? I don't remember.) So it's not really a chapter.  
  
Nwayz, thanx to plz who read, and...Salut! 


	10. 9

A decision and an ending  
  
Disclaimer: I own what I own and Applegate owns the rest, as I've said in the previous chapters, I hate disclaimers and they're a waste of time. Also, the poem at the end is actually a spell from charmed. I just think it made a lot of sense with the story. So don't sue me for that either.  
  
Ok, this is going to be the last chapter and I hope you plz like it. It's a pretty weird and strange though.  
  
And it's LONG!!!!!  
  
*~*  
  
Cassie POV  
  
*~*  
  
I heard the screams, the screams of terrified slaves, the very first slaves of the Yoorts, the beginning of the invasion, the invasion that would begin again. And even though I may not have remembered the end of our first battle, the battle against the Yeerks, I had heard how it ended. Rachel died, Tobias in depression and me? I ended up breaking up with Jake. It wasn't an ending I wanted to see happen, not for me. I wanted a time where we could celebrate, where our parents would have been safe, we could wander out of hiding and maybe...just maybe, Jake and I........  
  
What had happened? The...Mirage....she had ruined everything. To spare Rachel's life for the burden of battle, of bloodshed. Was it worth the pain?...Rachel's life....?  
  
She didn't know this would happen, that the other...the other universe....we turned out to be evil. Did we become Yoorts voluntarily or were we captured, held prisoners in our own minds.  
  
All I knew then was that the fate awaiting us wasn't a good one.  
  
'Hey Cassie...' Marco whispered. 'Do you think we can morph out of here? Like morph something small and crawl our way out?'  
  
I shook my head and looked up, Marco eyes followed my gaze and it landed on a small metallic camera in the corner, no doubt used for watching and listening to our every move.  
  
'And even if we could,' I kept my voice low, 'there would be no where for us to go.'  
  
He lay back down and sighed, 'So what do we do? Wait until they make us slaves?'  
  
'What else can we do?' I knew I sounded negative and it wasn't they way I should have sounded, but I didn't really care. I wondered if the others made it out safe. Maybe they were sitting in the barn plotting some way to save us or maybe they were being dragged down to the pool at this very minute.  
  
It was just then that I realized how close I was to becoming a controller.  
  
*~*  
  
Marco's POV  
  
*~*  
  
Great, we were going to become controllers. At least now I would finally get to see how it feels like to be completely taken over, freedom gone. Now you know why I'm not in such a great mood.  
  
And it just got better.  
  
One of the cage's walls swung open, this time it was Ryan…and a couple of human controllers. I didn't even bother struggling this time, I let them drag me. Until we reached the Yoort pool, then I came to my senses and joined the crying and screaming Cassie next to me. I even tried morphing to gorilla, before I was stunned by a low power Dracon beam. Forcing me to morph back to human, I was pushed onto the pier.  
  
Fighting and shouting, but to no avail, I felt the first of the Yoort slide into my ear. It was all over. They knew where I lived, they knew my friends, and they knew everything. Sooner of later…Jake and Ax and Rachel and Tobias…they would all get caught too. Maybe Tobias would escape this…maybe….  
  
*~*  
  
I stood up straight, and looked around. I was in the Yoort pool, it was somewhat similar to the Yeerk but looked larger, way larger. It could have been the whole city it covered, who knew.  
  
'Iscra 9865, have you taken full control?' The young female in front of me spoke… It was Cassie….  
  
I nodded, but it wasn't me. It was the Yoort. He was there, I could feel him, I could sense him, and I could do nothing about it. I felt him search through my memory, not making a sound. And while he did so, I searched through his.  
  
One of the first Yoorts to be freed from the Isk, his first host was a female, an old lady who died only weeks ago, of natural causes. Might even have called her lucky. Now I was his second host and I knew he was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
The morphing power…there…  
  
He was chosen from hundreds, thousands. He was chosen to receive the morphing power, the power to change to whatever animal form you acquire.  
  
Yes, genius…I have the morphing power…..but can you use it?….  
  
I own you human, of course I can use it. I can use your body to do whatever, you have no freedom.  
  
Then go, morph.  
  
Ignorant fool, it is against my orders. Orders from the Leader.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
*~*  
  
How?  
  
It would take only time before the Yoorts made Cassie and Marco slaves, then they would come after us…….Time……  
  
Cassie, my best friend since forever. And Marco, maybe it wasn't known to anyone, but I guess I'd taken a liking to him, him and his pathetic jokes. Our plan to attack and find them was hopeless, we knew nothing of their place or position.  
  
Maybe they were already….dead? It was over…if only I could do something about it….anything….  
  
And then it hit me.  
  
There was a way. To sacrifice all for freedom and for the war to finish.  
  
'Ellimist!' I shouted at the air.  
  
No reply.  
  
'Ellimist!' I yelled again, 'You better come down or this world is toast.'  
  
He appeared, near the doorway or my bedroom. 'YES, RACHEL?'  
  
'Ok, I want you to tell me, can you change time in this…game of yours…?'  
  
'NO. IT IS ONE OF THE FEW RULES THAT GOVERN THIS GAME.'  
  
'Crap. Fine. Then when I call for you again, can you appear on the first yell?'  
  
He nodded then disappeared.  
  
*~*  
  
I flew, as an owl. Night had fallen hours ago. I flew to Jake's house, and watched him through the window, silent. He was eating dinner with his family, Tom wasn't a controller in this universe and nothing had changed. Except Jake didn't hold the burden of knowing that he could die every moment of the day. I sneaked one more glance before flying off.  
  
Then to Cassie's, already her family were asleep. The house was dark but I could see perfectly well with owl's night vision. Cassie's parents were dying of grief, to them she was just lost or kidnapped. To us, she had become the enemy. I remembered every moment I spent with Cassie, both happy and sad. They would be times I would never forget.  
  
At Marco's house, his family were out. The house was silent and nobody were home. I couldn't even imagine the pain his family was probably suffering at the time. It was sad I couldn't see him again. Just to hear one more joke or a laugh or even to punch him again….  
  
I didn't go back to my house again. It would be too painful this time, but I did fly to the neighborhood. And remember my mum, sisters and even dad. I loved them and I would always.  
  
Ax…he was in his scoop, it was a new one, in the meadow. He was asleep and I knew I probably would miss him a lot. He was kind of cute I guess and almost as ruthless as me.  
  
There was just one more person…..Tobias.  
  
Silently I flew near him, he was still and asleep. If he knew what I was going to do, he would have stopped me. I know. He would want to, at least. It tore at my heart to think of leaving Tobias…again. Careful not to make any sound, I demorphed. Why? Because birds don't cry, I've wanted to for a long time. I ignored the droplets of tears sliding down my cheeks and looked at Tobias again before re-morphing.  
  
'I love you, Tobias, forever. Goodbye…'  
  
Turning away, I was fully bird. Lifting off the ground and viewing once again the treetops, I flew. I just flew. I didn't know where I was headed. I was flying, flying and hoping the pain would leave, and knowing it never would.  
  
*~*  
  
Tobias's POV  
  
*~*  
  
I watched as Rachel flew away. I knew she had believed me to be asleep. I heard her words and I knew how much pain the gave her, how much pain they gave me. I knew what she was going to do. To sacrifice her own life for the rest of us. For the world. She had said so herself once ago – some sacrifices have to be made – it just happened to be herself. And I knew I could never stop her doing what she felt was right, I couldn't change her decision. I just let her go, because in my heart, as much as I loved her, I knew she was right. So all I said was.  
  
Me too, Rachel. Forever.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
*~*  
  
My time was almost over. I demorphed and called out once again.  
  
'Ellimist!'  
  
This time he appeared instantly, with a questioning look of his face.  
  
'WHAT YOU WANT IS IMPOSSIBLE. I HAVE SEEN YOUR ACTIONS AND UNDERSTOOD THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO SACRIFICE YOUR OWN LIFE FOR OTHERS. BUT AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE, THE STRANDS OF SPACE TIME ARE NOT WITHIN MY GRASP ANYMORE.'  
  
I nodded, then looked at him, straight in the eye.  
  
'They are not within your grasp, but what about mine?'  
  
He was mildly surprised, I guess he had seen it coming. 'IMPOSSIBLE.'  
  
'Take me, Ellimist. You know how. Take me to the strands you so often talk about. The strands of space time. You know that it is within your power to do that.'  
  
He gave me a look, indeciphable. 'VERY WELL.'  
  
*~*  
  
It happened so suddenly, a split second later we were no longer home, no longer on earth, maybe we weren't even in the universe anymore. All I could see were strings. Now I could understand why they were called the strands of space time. Here I could control everything, anything. But I knew what to do.  
  
Pulling every string backwards, I twisted and changed everything, everything that had happened in the last months or so. I pulled at the strands of space resulting in a change in time. A reverse in time. And I spoke, just a couple of sentences, they made sense, very much so.  
  
'Take us back to whence we came  
  
To time and place that are the same  
  
Let past be present  
  
That time regain.  
  
A time for everything  
  
And everything in it's place  
  
Return what has been moved  
  
Through time and space'  
  
As if was this simple, I didn't know to do this before. Everything would happen as it did. Maybe it was for good, maybe for bad. All I knew was that it was the end. Again. 


	11. 10

Ok, so maybe some people weren't so happy with the ending, and I'll say, neither am I, so I decided to change it. Probably something would change, I dunno (^^') I'll see. I just type, that's all.  
  
Anyway, I'll like to say realli big thanx to thoses who reviewed..(and criticised :P) realli, honest!! and here we go again…..review!!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
*~*  
  
'Whaddya mean I'll be divverent….?' I exploded, my language was slurred and I had no control over what I was saying.  
  
What?  
  
'Ellimist..' my rage was burning now, how…?  
  
I HAD ALREADY SAID, TIME WAS NOT TO BE CHANGED. MIRAGE HAD MADE A BLUNDER WHEN THE FIRST TWIST WAS MADE. YOU HAVE ALREADY WITNESSED THE RESULT BETWEEN ALTERNATE UNIVERSES. THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO, THIS MISTAKE IS YOURS, AND YOURS ALONE. ALL YOU MUST REMEMBER IS THAT THIS PROVOKE OF TIME IS PERMANENT. AND PERMANENT IT WILL STAY.  
  
'You…left me here without any knowledge of change, space or time. It..it your mistake too…you took me here, you brought me to this time, now GET ME OUT!.' I was spitting fury, this Ellimist, what was he to know? To take us places, to use us, to tell us what to do. Just who was he to do this?  
  
I AM BUT MYSELF, IN A GAME OF PLAYERS AND PIECES. I AM NOT ONE TO DO ANYTHING., FOR NOTHING IS TRULY IN MY CONTROL. BUT A GAME, AN ENTERTAINMENT, THAT IS WHAT WE EXIST IN, EVEN I. I ANSWER YOUR QUESTION NOW: I AM THE NOT ONE TO DO THIS, I AM NOT THE ONE WHO HAS DONE THIS.  
  
'The answer me Ellimist… why? Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to do this, why did some of us cease to exist? Why mirage? Why Cassie, why Marco? Answer me this.' I was not calm, I didn't feel like I'd ever be calm. Holding down rage, controlling anger.  
  
YOU ASK WHY I HAVE DONE THIS. WHY I HAVE LAY EVERYTHING IN YOUR HANDS. WHY I LET YOU CONTROL TIME AND SPACE. BECAUSE, CHILD, IT IS MY TIME TO SIMPLY CEASE TO EXIST, MY TIME IS OVER IN THIS WORLD-  
  
'I thought you could live forever.' I said mockingly, and harsh.  
  
LIFE, RACHEL, IS EVERYTHING BUT ETERNAL. MY TIME HAS COME, AS YOURS ONCE HAD. BUT, UNLIKE YOU, I AM NOT ONE TO CHANGE IT, TO CHANGE TIME.  
  
'Your point exactly…?' I was frustrated, the longer it took him to get to the point, the more danger my friends were in.  
  
I WILL GO. DIE, IF YOU MUST. I SAY AGAIN, MY TIME HAS ENDED AND IT IS TO YOU THAT I LAY THE BURDEN I ONCE HELD. THE BURDEN OF GAME, THE BURDEN OF WATCHING, BUT NOT CHANGING. RULES, CHILD, IT IS ALL THAT PREVENTS WHAT EVIL THAT HAS NOT ALREADY HAPPENED, TO OCCUR.  
  
'So….?' I asked, pointedly.  
  
YOU WILL BECOME WHAT I AM, THE ELLIMIST. EXCEPT YOU WILL ALWAYS BE RACHEL. WHATEVER KNOWLEDGE, STRENGTH, POWER I OWN WILL BE DOWNLOADED INTO YOU. YOU BELIEVED I WAS POWERFUL, YOU BELIEVED I WAS ALMIGHTLY. YOU WILL GAINED WHAT I HAD ONCE EARNED.  
  
'But…why me? Why not Jake, or Tobias. Why the arrogant, ruthless, stupidly brave, insane….all I want to know is…..why me?.' Spluttering useless excuses, I couldn't be true. I was dead, wasn't I? I was one of the pieces in this insane game, now I would be the player.  
  
THERE IS NO REASON. YOU HAVE LEARNT MUCH, RACHEL. AND YOU HAVE ADJUSTED TO IT. I AM THANKFUL FOR WHAT YOU HUMANS HAVE TAUGHT ME, AND WHAT YOU HAVE SHOWN ME. INSIDE OF YOU RACHEL, THERE ARE SECRETS THAT NO ONE MAY EVER KNOW OF.  
  
I nodded, eyes downcast. I didn't want to hear what he was to say next. I didn't want this to happen to me. I wanted out, to be home, to see Jake and Tobias, and Cassie and….i just wanted things to be normal again.  
  
TO EVERYONE ELSE, YOU ARE RUTHLESS, BRAVE, INSANE, AS YOU HUMANS CALL IT. BUT YOU MUST UNDERSTAND, THAT NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE ELSE THINKS, YOU SHOULD BELIEVE WHAT YOU TELL YOURSELF. AND THIS: THAT YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THE HERO YOUR FRIENDS KNEW YOU WERE.  
  
I didn't want to cry either. I don't know why it was sad, it just was. And I just cried.  
  
'So, you will just leave…like go? Where?'  
  
UNKNOWN. EVEN A BEING LIKE ME DOES NOT UNDERSTAND THE FULL MEANING OF DEATH.. OR LIFE. MIRAGE HAD BEEN ENSLAVED BY POWER, DO NOT LET IT OVERCOME YOU, FOR POWER AND FEAR ARE THE GREATEST ENEMIES OF ALL. I TELL YOU THIS:  
  
'What was done was done and what was said was said. You can do nothing to change that. But, what will come may not come and what was predicted may not occur. Rules and changes have governed this game, but a player remains a player. When defeated, he aims for success and when succeeds, does not despise defeat. Mistakes are forgotten after time goes on, but success is remembered. If the opposition has conquered a game, resigning will do nothing but lead to defeat. As the end draws near, there is but only one victory: Experience.'  
  
With this final speech, he disappeared. Without wanting to, maybe he had wanted me to see the end. The strands of space time stood before me once again, and this time it was not my shine of light that faded away into nothing, but his. And when it did, a billion years of knowledge entered me. Thousands of species, millions of galaxies.  
  
It was the end…the end of Rachel….well, sort of….I would always be Rachel, the Animorph, but as the Ellimist had said, his time had finished and it was my time now. And I would do what I could.  
  
*~*  
  
Is it beta? Not realli, if u ask me. Im losing it. Im going mad. Actually, im gunna start a new fic with dis ending as a beginning.^^'  
  
So….i hope it'll be beta….AND…even if u think dis fic is bad, give me another chance. I'll try to write beta…..please….? 


End file.
